plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Moto-X Star
250px |health = 200 |variant of = |weapon = Dirt Devastator |abilities = |rarity = Super Rare }} Moto-X Star is a Super Rare variant of the All-Star in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Its primary weapon, the Dirt Devastator, leaves plants mucky and unable to use their abilities. Dirt Devastator takes tactics from the ice variants and Chomper's Goop. Stickerbook description The Moto-X Star is dirty, even by the zombies' admittedly low standards. After the incident we shall not speak of, his Dirt Devastator is absolutely not allowed inside of Dr. Zomboss' factory. In-game description His Dirt Devastator makes Plants mucky, and unable to use their abilities! AI Health *Easy: 120 *Normal: 160 *Hard: 200 *CRAAAAZY: 240 Primary weapon Moto-X Star uses the Dirt Devastator as its primary weapon, which deals 2-7 damage depending on range. It has the ability to disable a plant's abilities and attack, but at the cost of lower damage. Abilities Strategies With This All-Star should be treated as a heavy support character. Stay between your allies and your enemies and shoot as much as possible. Spread the damage around, but focus primarily on Plants with dangerous and crowd-controlling abilities, such as the Rose, Sunflower, Chomper, and Citron. He also does well against Kernel Corn variants, as they rely heavily on their Husk Hop and Shuck Shot to deal with tanky zombies. Use your Imp Punt to keep up the pressure when you overheat, and protect others with the Dummy Shield. Sprint Tackles can be used to damage enemies during overheats as well, but they should mostly be used for transport or evasion. Attacking at long range is usually a bad idea as this variant, as your shots are more inaccurate, making it harder to activate its special ability, as well as doing very little damage, as much as 2-3 damage a shot. Getting up close will do significantly more damage, as well as getting a better chance to stun plants' abilities. Against This All-Star is super dangerous since it can stun you if he hits enough. It is wise to stay away from this zombie since it does very little damage from afar, as well as a better chance of not having your abilities negated. Try to dish out as much damage as possible before he can get to many shots in. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * Gallery darren-rawlings-pvz-zombie-motocross.jpg|Moto-X Star concept art 1 darren-rawlings-zombie-model-sheet-motocross-dec09.jpg|Moto-X Star concept art 2 Trivia *He is the only All-Star variant that is missing both shoes. *His weapon resembles a disassembled Moto-X Bike. **It appears to be made from a tire, the back fender, and handle bars, with the mud being shot from the exhaust pipe. *He is the only All-Star variant to not use sporting equipment as ammunition. *Moto-X Star also has goggles as his default customization, but it can't be seen because his helmet prevents accessories. fr:Motard-X Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Variants Category:Zombie variants Category:All-Star variants Category:Playable characters Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Super Rare variants